


Them's The Breaks

by LadyOneiroi



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/F, Special ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So who did Dallas catch Sylvia two-timing him with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them's The Breaks

It wasn’t cheating if they were both girls, right?

Dallas had always said he thought two girls kissing would be hot, mainly because he always imagined he would be the one making them do it. Typical male power fantasy for a typical alpha male who thought he was God’s gift to women. It wouldn’t be cheating if he condoned it.

It wouldn’t be cheating if it was with a friend.

Sylvia kissed Sandy again, having pinned the tow-headed girl beneath her on the couch for a furious make-out session. Sylvia had needs, damn it, and she didn’t give a shit about what a bunch of close-minded fools thought of that. Sandy seemed oddly distracted that day, only turning her head when Sylvia tried to kiss her. That was fine by her, and she planted a series of soft kisses across Sandy’s jawline, snaking a hand to lift the girl’s shirt off.

Sandy finally decided to play along, lifting her arms so Sylvia could toss the smaller girl’s shirt across the room. Sylvia smirked and tossed the floral blouse across the room. She ran a hand across Sandy’s small chest, and didn’t ponder on why she winced at the attention. All she did was kiss Sandy’s pink lips quickly before moving to kiss her collarbone.

"Sylvia."

That was not Sandy’s voice.

Both girls whipped around to look in the doorway of Sylvia’s living room. Dallas Winston stood there, blue eyes wide and pale face uncharacteristically blank of emotion. When he reacted, he fucking exploded, screaming angrily into the air as he stormed for the front door.

Apparently cheating with someone of the same sex was, in fact, still cheating.

Sylvia realized Dallas was not content with sharing what he considered his and looked down at Sandy apologetically, kissing her quickly before charging after Dallas.

If he said one word about what he just saw she’d tell all of Tulsa how the hood had a nasty habit of calling her Johnny in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It Came From My Tumblr III: Revenge of the Femslash.
> 
> For some reason this one is really popular on tumblr. Something about the ending. I don't even know, I tacked the ending on without thinking.
> 
> Critiques appreciated, and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
